A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for holding an ID card, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a holder for wearing by a user, slidably, replaceably, and visibly holding an ID card, and replaceably and visibly holding at least one specifically configured charm.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In this day and age, security is of the utmost importance. Corporations and businesses have long used laminated ID cards as a quick and easy way of identifying a person, as well as a person's clearance for their premises. A quick look at an ID card suspended from a person's neck, pocket, or lapel assures that he/she has been cleared, and that he/she has permission to remain on the premises.
In the past, ID cards have frequently been strung from utilitarian lanyards made of cheap materials, such as ball or beaded chain, and cotton or nylon material. A hook or badge clip is then slipped onto the loop of the lanyard, and the entire device is then suspended from a person's neck. Lanyards are frequently used as a casual way of carrying not only ID tags, but also small and easily suspended items, such as dorm-room keys. Alternatively, a badge clip may also be independently used to suspend an ID card from a piece of clothing, such as a pocket or a lapel, and this approach is favored in many corporations and agencies.
Numerous innovations for badge holders have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a holder for wearing by a user, slidably, replaceably, and visibly holding an ID card, and replaceably and visibly holding at least one specifically configured charm.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,002 to Berglund.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,002 issued to Berglund on May 4, 1948 in class 40 and subclass 16 teaches an employee badge including a first apertured plate including two bonded transparent plastic laminae and an opaque first sheet bearing indicia bonded between the laminae. The sheet terminates along one edge in substantially spaced relation from the adjacent edge of the bonded laminae providing an extensive transparent zone in the laminae. A second registeringly apertured plate includes two similar laminae and an opaque second sheet bearing indicia bonded therebetween. A detachable fastening apparatus for clamping the plates together with the second plate is disposed behind the first plate, with the second sheet indicia behind the transparent zone. The fastening apparatus is disposed in the registering apertures and includes a button at the front end thereof interchangeable with other similar buttons. The button is of a color contrasting with the background of the badge surrounding the apertures.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,444 to Coyle et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,444 issued to Coyle et al. on Sep. 1, 1953 in class 40 and subclass 16 teaches a display card holder including a sheet of transparent, elastomeric, and waterproof material having an edge portion doubled over and integrally bonded to opposing portions of the sheet to define a generally rectangular and water-tight pocket opening upwardly of the holder. A second sheet of the material defines with the first sheet a second generally rectangular and water-tight pocket opening downwardly of the holder. The second sheet has an edge portion closing the opening of the first pocket and defining with the doubled-over portion the opening of the second pocket. The doubled-over portion and second sheet have overlapping side edge portions secured together in an integral lower edge portion of the second sheet.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,827 to Grosso.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,827 issued to Grosso on Nov. 10, 1992 in class 283 and subclass 77 teaches a transparent insert holder adapted to receive and protect cards, such as photographs, permits, and the like. The insert holder includes first and second four-edged plastic cover sheets for forming front and back surfaces of the insert holder. The first plastic cover sheet has a predetermined-sized transparent window therein defined by a surrounding non-transparent area. A four-edged, double-sided frame is positioned between the first and second plastic sheets for securing the first and second sheets to opposing front and back sides of the frame to form the holder. The frame has a pressure sensitive adhesive coating on its front and back surfaces. The first cover sheet is secured to the frame by the pressure-sensitive adhesive to completely enclose one of the front and back surfaces of the frame. The second cover sheet is secured to the other one of the front and back surfaces of the frame along a first edge segment of the frame and unattached to a second edge segment of the frame whereby the second cover sheet is hinged to the frame to form a flap covering the frame, which can be flexed away from the frame to insert a card thereunder and into the frame opening. A release liner apparatus covers the adhesive on the second edge segment of the frame and is covered by the second cover sheet to protect the adhesive until assembly of the frame in the cover sheets.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,501 to Mathews.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,501 issued to Mathews on Oct. 7, 1997 in class 36 and subclass 136 teaches an article of footwear, which includes a shoe with a sole and an upper, a toy element, and a snap attachment assembly including cooperating male and female components. The female component is attached to the shoe. The cooperating male component is attached to the ornamental article, which is thus removably assembled with the shoe by cooperative snap engagement of the female and cooperating male components of the snap attachment assembly. In preferred embodiments, one or several ornamental articles are interchangeably displayed on shoes and on fashion display accessories, e.g., bracelets, barrettes, chains, and pendants.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. D467,965 S to Haas.
U.S. Pat. No. D467,965 S issued to Haas on Dec. 31, 2002 in class D19 and subclass 10 teaches an ornamental design for a security pass.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,967 B2 to Rheinstein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,967 B2 issued to Rheinstein on Aug. 21, 2007 in class 63 and subclass 40 teaches a fine jewelry chain made of precious metal, base metal, or metal alloy, and which may be used by day as an ID card holder in the form of a necklace, bracelet, belt, or watch-type chain, and by night as a piece of decorative jewelry in the form of a necklace, bracelet, belt, or watch-type chain. The chain includes a looped metal clasp that may be used to hold an ID card, a transparent ID card holder, a pendant, or a charm, or to secure the necklace to itself, thus creating a double-stranded “choker” style of necklace. The chain may also be worn in the lapel, draped through belt-loops, or otherwise strung around a portion of clothing or of the body. Decorative charms may also be purchased, with the chain threaded through the charms to create a more unique or individual piece of jewelry. The ID cards and charms strung from the chain may also incorporate embedded chip technology, which would allow for the download and storage of personal security information.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for badge holders have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a holder for wearing by a user, slidably, replaceably, and visibly holding an ID card, and replaceably and visibly holding at least one specifically configured charm.